indie_game_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Matt
Matt is one of the main characters in The Legend of The Artifact, and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance Matt is a tall humanoid character. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and usually wears a teal shirt, blue pants, green shoes, and an orange wristwatch on his right arm. Most of the time he also wears a red hat and a green backpack. Abilities Matt has high physical strength. He can also fire projectiles and lasers made of light, create shockwaves, and change his size at will. Gameplay Matt is a heavy character. As such, he has a high attack power and weight. This makes it easy to get KOs as Matt, as a lot of his moves have good killpower, and he's also difficult to knock out because of his weight. He also has super armor on a couple of his moves, and he has the Tough Guy ability as well, making weaker attacks unsafe against him on low percentages. However, Matt's downside is his speed. Quite a few of his moves have high endlag, and some also have a slow startup. So he can be outsped by a lot of characters, especially on high percentages. Therefore it's important for Matt to stay at a low percentage as long as possible in order to keep up. Though, Matt has good options with his special moves, allowing him to mix up a lot of actions and have good stage control. Moveset Grounded Attacks * '''Jab (1st hit):' Matt punches straight forwards with his right arm. Does 3% damage. * Jab (2nd hit): Same as the first, though Matt punches with his left arm instead. Does 3% damage. * Jab (3rd hit): Matt does an uppercut with his right arm, which does 8% damage. It's significantly stronger than the first two hits, and launches opponents diagonally upwards. However, it has pretty slow startup, and may be escaped from. He has 0.1 seconds of armor during this move, though. * Forward tilt: Matt spins around and kicks forwards, doing 6% damage. Not necessarily a combo move, but it is a quick move and can help to get an opponent away. * Up tilt: Matt punches upwards in an uppercut. Does 9% damage. This move has good reach, and high base knockback. Therefore it can lead to a potential combos. It's damage also means it may rack up some damage on opponents. * Down tilt: Matt spins around and sweeps the ground in front of him with a kick. Does 3% damage. This move can lead into other moves such as up tilt and up smash. * Forward smash: Matt charges a heavy punch forwards. Does 17% damage uncharged, and 26% fully charged. May be Matt's strongest kill move, though it has a lot of endlag on it. However, Matt also has a lot of armor on this move, and using it pushes him a bit forwards. * Up Smash: Matt leans backwards and then headbutts forwards. Does 15% damage uncharged, and 22% fully charged. Also a very strong kill move with good range, and Matt also has armor on this move. However, it's much less armor than forward smash. And like forward smash, it also has high endlag. * Down Smash: Matt gets down and does a split kick forwards and backwards. Does 11% uncharged and 20% fully charged. Does not have a lot of range, and it doesn't have much kill power on the stage. However, it launches opponents almost straight sideways, meaning it can be a powerful move on the ledge as it gives opponents little height to recover with. Like the other smash attacks, it has armor, but it has the least armor out of all the moves, while still having a bit of endlag. Aerials * Neutral air: Matt kicks forwards, doing 6% damage. This move has decent kill power, but it has a slightly slow startup. It launches opponents straight horizontally however, meaning it can be strong offstage. * Forward air: Matt swings his right arm in an arc downwards in front of him. This move does 16% damage, and is possibly Matt's best move in the air. It has a very slow startup, but it has great range, very high damage and kill power, and it is also a spike since it send opponents downwards. If hit by this move offstage, it could mean the loss of a stock. However, since it has a slow startup and high endlag, Matt must be very careful when using it offstage too, as it can mean the loss of a stock for him if used too far down. If timed and spaced correctly, Matt can actually hit opponents on the ledge with this move without actually going offstage himself. * Up air: Matt punches upwards, doing 10% damage. Launches opponents straight up. Good knockback, but it does not KO very early. * Down air: Matt kicks below him, which does 10% damage. Sends opponents to the downwards diagonally, and it has good knockback. Like up air it does not kill too early, however. Though it can be used a weaker and safer spike than forward air. Specials * Neutral special: Matt charges an energy orb in his hands. Can power up two times by charging. When fully charged, the orb may do high knockback and damage. * Side special (tap): If the button is tapped once, Matt throws a bouncing orb out of his right hand. The orb will bounce along the ground, giving him good stage control. However, if the player holds up while Matt is still in the throwing animation (but before he throws the orb), the orb will bounce higher up from the ground the normal, and move slower sideways. Allowing him to have even better stage control and pressure than usual if used correctly. * Side special (hold): If the button is held, Matt will charge an energy punch forwards. This move has a noticeable startup and it can be very predictable, but it may still catch opponents off-guard. The move also stops all vertical movement for Matt and boost him horizontally, allowing him to use it as a recovery move when far offstage. This move also has high shield damage and may break shields easily. However, it does not have much kill power. * Up special: Matt boosts straight upwards and spins around, and will hit opponents multiple times when spinning. Afterwards Matt will do an uppercut which can KO opponents at high percentages. The move does not give much horizontal recovery alone, but Matt can move sideways when using it. * Down special: Matt tries to foresee the opponents move. If he is hit, he will counter the move that hit him with the attacking move's power multiplied. While the move does rely on reading the opponent, the opponent may be KO'd very early if Matt is hit with a very strong move. While countering the attacker, Matt is temporarily invincible. However, Matt can only counter one hit, so any more hits does not have any effect. The move can't counter unblockable moves such as Super Attacks either. Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:1st Party Characters Category:TLoTA Category:TLoTA Characters